


La petite mort

by quefysn



Category: SHINee
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum y Junghee en la parte de atrás de un coche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La petite mort

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: het!jongkey (Kibum/Junghee)

_Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?_

_Le sexe, je veux dire l’activité physique_

_Le coït, tu aimes ça?_

 

Había empezado como una leve presión de labios contra labios en el asiento trasero del coche de Kibum. Minutos después ambos respiraban el oxígeno de la boca del otro, con sus lenguas y dientes guiándoles sin pausa en un bucle de besos salados que sabían a alcohol y ganas de quitarse la ropa. Sus manos se entrelazaban y se perdían entre demasiadas telas que les molestaban y sus suspiros se mezclaban en el reducido espacio.

Junghee gimió, el aire de sus pulmones escapándose en un suspiro cuando la mano de Kibum se coló con destreza bajo su falda para acariciar la cara interna de sus muslos, en movimientos leves pero hábiles que rozaban la suave carne y Junghee se sentía débil mientras ahogaba sus jadeos contra la humedad de la boca de Kibum. Gemidos sofocados fue lo único que llegó a los oídos de él cuando deslizó las yemas de sus dedos sobre las delicadas bragas de encaje de Junghee, acariciándola y provocándola con insistencia. Con una sonrisa, apartó hacia un lado la tela y continuó sus avances sobre la piel ahora desnuda, jugando con su sexo e introduciendo y explorando cada pliegue y cada rincón con sus dedos, haciendo brotar leves jadeos de la boca de Junghee con cada una de sus caricias. Sus caderas empezaron a seguir ciegamente el ritmo que marcaban esos largos dedos, abriéndola y perdiéndose en su interior hasta empaparse por completo de ella.

Sus respiraciones cada vez sonaron más descompasadas y, ansioso en sus acciones, Kibum tiró con brusquedad de la cremallera de la falda hasta sacársela con prisas para acabar abandonándola descuidadamente en alguna parte de ese coche. Junghee guió sus manos hasta el abdomen de Kibum y éste la colocó con cuidado sobre sus fuertes muslos, su erección atrapada bajo el liviano peso de ella. El contacto de sus cuerpos los embriagó más que cualquier copa, más que todo el alcohol que bebieron aquella noche.

Con sus ojos conectados y sus respiraciones irregulares, Junghee deslizó sus dedos por los hombros, pecho y abdomen de Kibum, desabrochando los botones de su camisa y descendiendo sin prisa hasta llegar a su entrepierna, deteniéndose ahí para acariciar levemente su pene sobre la tela oscura de los pantalones. En rápidos movimientos bruscos Kibum se deshizo de sus pantalones como pudo con Junghee todavía sobre él. Sin telas molestas de por medio, sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarlo alternando movimientos suaves y toscos, jugando con su carne y provocándolo hasta que fue demasiado para Kibum y apartó la mano de Junghee con brusquedad. Volvieron a acariciarse con labios impacientes mientras Junghee se deslizaba por su erección con deliciosa lentitud. Los dos acoplaron sus caderas y sus ritmos en armoniosa sintonía mientras la voz grave de Kibum guiaba sus movimientos, meciéndola en un suave compás de placer. Kibum abrió sus ojos y se perdió en la imagen etérea de Junghee moviéndose para él, con su melena oscura cayendo descuidada sobre sus finos hombros y su boca entreabierta, de la que se escapaba una sucesión de sonidos ahogados e ininteligibles. La tenue luz del interior del coche se derramaba enteramente sobre las curvas de su cuerpo, acentuando la redondez de sus pechos y las pequeñas gotas de sudor que brillaban sobre su piel bronceada. Kibum esbozó una sonrisa mientras la contemplaba perderse completamente en un vaivén de éxtasis.

—Eres preciosa. Toda tú, entera —susurró, apartando uno de los mechones de su cara.

Guió sus dedos una vez más hacia su centro y estimuló con insistencia su clítoris en caricias circulares y aceleradas, arrancando gemidos y gritos de la boca de ella. Su interior lo fue apretando y envolviendo gradualmente hasta hacer de ambos un desastre de jadeos, sudor y tensión retenida. Ahogado en el calor de Junghee, Kibum presionó su espalda con suavidad y alzó sus caderas en estocadas largas para hundirse cada vez más profundamente en ella hasta que, segundos después, Junghee sintió su orgasmo sacudirla violentamente como una ola de calor extendiéndose desde su clítoris hasta la punta de sus pies, recorriendo cada poro y haciéndola casi doblarse y romperse de placer. Era una especie de hechizo sensorial que se expandía en sus entrañas y que enviaba descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo, dominando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas hasta dejarla a medio camino de la inconsciencia. Se dejó ir en ese estado de delirio sexual mientras Kibum aún continuaba moviéndose agitado y desesperado en su interior.

Junghee no fue consciente del tiempo que pasó desorientada en ese círculo de sensaciones límite, pero cuando recuperó el control total de su cuerpo y de su mente se encontró con la mirada intensa y satisfecha de Kibum observándola con ese brillo especial en los ojos. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con calma, aún sintiendo un leve hormigueo recorrerla por todas partes.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo preciosa que eres cuando estás ahí arriba? —susurró Kibum con voz ronca y rota contra sus labios hinchados.

Junghee se rió y volvió a situarse con descuido sobre el asiento, al lado de su novio. Kibum se colocó y se abrochó los pantalones, sacando un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos y encendiéndolo con calma sin quitarle el ojo de encima, aún hambriento de ella.

—Deberíamos limpiarnos. Estoy….empapada —murmuró Junghee después de un rato y su tono quejoso divirtió a Kibum, que en silencio la observó moverse incómoda en el asiento a su lado, buscando con cuidado la falda. Cuando la encontró, mezclada entre el desastre de hojas y algunas camisetas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo del coche, emitió un pequeño grito.

—¡Me has roto la falda! Era nueva, Kibum, y…

Agarró su barbilla y atrapó su boca en un beso rápido, callando de una vez todas sus quejas. El beso sabía a nicotina y Junghee arrugó su expresión con desagrado, mordiendo molesta el labio inferior de Kibum.

—Pero la blusa sigue de una pieza —insistió Kibum con picardía.— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi apartamento y acabamos de rompernos allí la ropa?

Junghee arqueó las cejas.

—Eso no sé si pretendía sonar increíblemente guarro o increíblemente romántico.

—Guarro. Definitivamente.

Antes de que la mano de Junghee lo alcanzase, Kibum atrapó sus costados y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que ella no pudo hacer nada por evitar la risa chillona que salió de sus labios sin permiso. Y Kibum se recordó una vez más que no había un sonido que le gustase más.


End file.
